Complications
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Yami and Yugi make a purchase that causes them to have quite the dilema. What ever shall they do to fix it? Can it even be fixed? What does their grandpa have to say about it?


Complications

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

_More over, this is for AMUSEMENT purposes_

_Dedicated to my dear friend darkraigirl on Deviantart =3_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yugi was sitting at his desk in his room, several bills in neat piles in front of him as he counted each and every one before writing down the amount on a piece of paper. After he was done he grinned. "We have just enough!" he stated happily. "With a little left over!"

"That's great Yugi." Yami stated with his own smile. "It's great that all our hard work paid off."

Yugi nodded and started putting the money into his wallet. "Now to go to bed early so we can be one of the first in line." he grabbed his alarm clock and set it before placing it near his bed. "It's so exciting! We've been waiting for this for months!" he pulled back his sheets and laid in his bed after turning off his light. "Ahhh I hope I can sleep. I'm so excited!" he pulled a paper from under his pillow and looked at it. Yami was looking at it as well with his own smile.

"Umm hmmm. Tomorrow we shall get our hands on one of the best figures ever." Yami stated. The paper was a magazine ad stating the latest release of figures by Kaiba Corp. The price of the figure was around one hundred dollars. So Yami and Yugi had been doing some extra chores and work to earn the money prior. "Ahhh I can't wait!" Yami practically squeeled unlike himself. He was already imagining where they were going to put it and the pose it'd be set in.

"Okay, okay, let's go to sleep, or we won't wake up." Yugi shoved the ad under his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. He squirmed in delight suddenly as he was just as excited as Yami. Tomorrow for them was going to be a great day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After waking up bright and early, Yugi was in line at the store that was selling his long awaited figure. He was exceedingly surprised at how long the line was, thus he also had a hint of disappointment that he wasn't first in line as well. But his grandfather wouldn't let him spend the night in front of the doors like he'd originally wanted. So he opted for getting up at three am. Even then he was the thirty-nineth person in line, and part of him was filled with dread that he wouldn't get the specific figure he wanted. Shaking such thoughts away, he tried to think of the positives. For once he could be at the very end of the line. Something that was a worse outcome.

Finally the doors opened and the line started to move. He could swear his heart was going to pound out of his chest at any given moment. But he persisted. Taking a few deep breaths to ease his eagerness. Soon it was his turn in line, and he was entirely nervous that the figure he wanted was already gone.

"Good morning sir, which of the figures were you looking for?" the clerk asked him.

"The...the Dark Magician..." he said with a nervous tone. Yami in his spirit form was crossing his fingers in hopes that they would get the one they wanted.

"Oh aren't you a lucky guy, this is the last one in our store." the clerk stated as she placed it on the counter. Yami and Yugi could only squeal in delight as she bagged their purchase. "Also as a promotion you get the Dark Magician Girl as a bonus." she added as she placed a Dark Magician Girl figure into the bag.

Their excitement was jumped up ten fold. "Swweettt!" was all Yugi could manage as he paid and took his back of treasures. Today for him had been an exceedingly good day. He didn't even know about the promotional bonus with purchase. But he wasn't going to complain. Hugging the bag to himself he rushed home as if his tail was caught on fire. Not even stopping to say hi to his parents or grandpa as he dashed upstairs and slammed his door out of pure joy.

"Ahhh! It's so awesome!" he pulled his figures from the bag and looked at them through the windows of the boxes. The details were extrodinary. Almost as if they were the real characters. Yami had split from him a moment later and was looking at them.

He was practically bouncing where he sat. If anyone had seen him, they would most certainly not think that he was the King of Games. Nor that he was an Ancient Pharaoh from long past. "Ahhh I wanna open it!" he hugged the Dark Magician figure to his chest, as he litterally bounced on his knees.

Yugi was ready to agree, until he noticed something that was imprinted on the box. "DAMN ITT!" he cursed.

"What? WHAT?" Yami shouted in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a reaction from his lighter half.

"We can't open the box!" Yugi whimpered.

Yami simply looked mortified, as if his dreams had been crushed entirely with that one simple sentence. "BUT WHHHYYY?" he whined pitifully, as he clutched the box to himself. He had so many ideas on where to put the figure once it was released from it's box. So many ideas on how to have him posed. Now he was being told that they couldn't open the box. That was a cruel and unusual punishment in his book.

"The box...! The box...! It says adult collectors on it!" Yugi pointed at the white lettering on the box Yami was holding.

Yami went silent only for a brief moment as his eyes grew wide. "DAMMMNNNNN ITTTT!" he cursed. "Damn you box!" he shook it infront of himself. Before hanging his head low in disappointment. One thing they had learned from their grandfather was when it came to collectables, you should never open the box as it devalued the item within. On the other hand they really had no intention to sell the figures. But on the other hand that was simply their thought now. Such a thought could easily change in the future.

Now, they were greatly torn. They could swear fate was being merciless and cruel by giving them such a dilema.

Solomon came in, wondering what all the excitement was all about. Seeing the figures on the floor he smiled. "Oh. I see you got those figures you've been wanting for so long." he stated as he picked up the Dark Magician Girl figure and looked at it. "The details are impressive. High quality work. That Kaiba really does ensure he sells quality products."

Yami and Yugi just simply nodded as they whimpered with streams of tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you got what you wanted?" he asked them. Never before had he seen them look so disappointed at getting what they wanted.

"We are grandpa." Yugi stated. "But...but..." he whimpered.

"But we want to open the boxes, but...we can't open the boxes, because they are adult collectors, and it'll devalue the figures. But...we want to open the boxes, cause we want to touch our figures." Yami got out in a voice that was higher pitched than his usual one. One that was pretty close to squeeking.

"Well then let me ask you are you going to sell them?" he asked them.

"We don't know." Yugi replied. "We just know we want to open the boxes. But we can't open the boxes because they are adult collectors."

"Well in my opinion you shouldn't open the boxes. Not because they are collectors but because you two are young and knowing you two you'll want to play with the figures thus ruining them."

"Nuh uh!" Yami got out. "We wouldn't ruin them!"

"Not on purpose." Solomon added. "I think it'd be in the best interest since these are limited to just keep them in the boxes."

"But..but...they are so cool...they need to be out of the box." Yugi got out.

"Knowing you two you'll destroy the boxes, and if later you wanted to sell them you wouldn't get their worth or even what you paid for them. Then you'll be sad because you opened the boxes." Solomon stated, as he put down the Dark Magician Girl figure on the floor next to the other one.

Yami was staring at the figures that were looking back at him. He could swear they'd come to life and their little hands were against the clear window of the box.

"Helllllppp mee! I can't breathe!" The Dark Magician Girl called to him desperately.

"We're suffocating!" The Dark Magician stated in agony.

Grasping at his head, he shreeked, he didn't know what to do. He was greatly torn between opening or not opening the boxes.

Yugi was looking at the figures too. The boxes mocking him, stating things like "Don't open me, i'm an adult collectors!" it'd stated his a ghastly voice. "You will devalue me!" Yugi screamed as he grasped at his own head.

"Grandpa! I have to open the boxes!" Yami whined quite loudly, as he pointed to the figures with light tears in his eyes. "They're suffocating!"

Solomon just looked at him like he'd gone insane. "Yami, they are figures, they don't breathe, so they aren't suffocating."

"They are! They are!" he pointed at them. "The walls of the boxes are closing in on them!"

"NOT THE WALLS!" Yugi shouted in horror. "NOT THE WALLLLLSSS!" he giggled nervously. Apparently he and Yami were sharing the same thoughts as they both were hearing the figures plead with them to let them out of the box due to being unable to breathe, while the boxes were telling them not to due to being adult collectors.

Solomon could only laugh at this scene as it was greatly hilarious, his grandchildren laughing as they explained this concept to him was not helping to remain serious. "It's up to you two what your going to do, but your going to regret opening the boxes." he stated.

"Damn it!" Yami and Yugi shouted at the same time after taking a deep breath.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OPENING THE BOXES!" Yami announced not even a moment after, before grabbing the Dark Magician box and going over to the desk. "WHERE'S THAT XACTO KNIFE!" he shreeked in desperation. Once he found it he smirked evilly before using it on the barrier that was the side tapes that held the box shut. Slowly he opened the box, making it take longer than needed to actually open it. He released a happy sigh as it was open and the figure was released from it's confines. Then he screamed again as he pulled it out and hugged it. "Ha!" he pointed at the box. "I have beaten you you stupid box!" he stated with a great bout of laughter. Yugi just rolled onto his side as he was cracking up in hysterics.

He couldn't believe his darker half had made the actual opening of the box so hilariously funny. He'd opened it as if he were doing some sort of complicated surgery on a patient. Only this just involved tape, and a few plastic ties. Yami's expression of pure accomplishment hadn't helped after he'd gotten the figure out.

Solomon put a hand to his head and laughed. He couldn't believe so much drama had come from a pair of simple boxes.

"Awwww.." Yami laughed. "Mannn!" he whined while still laughing. "Now I regret opening the box." he laughed more some as he laid his head on the desk while the figure was laid on it. "You were right!" his shoulders shook. "Damn it!" he cursed with a large grin. "Aww screw this!" he grabbed at the other box and simply placed it on the shelf. The Dark Magician Girl would remain in her box.

"I told you so." Solomon stated. He'd calmed down while watching Yami put the figure on the shelf.

"Ahhahahaha!" Yugi laughed as he grabbed the now empty Dark Magician box. "But Yami opened it carefully so we can keep the box, and save it." He gave them a hyperactive look. "The box has been twarted!"

"Twarted be the box!" Yami added with a smile.

Solomon just looked between them before stating. "Your both crazy." he shook his head with a smile. "I don't even want to know what's going to happen when another figure comes out that you want." he waved them off as he started to leave the room.

"Hey! As long as it doesn't say adult collectors on it there should be noooo problems!" Yugi stated at his back. "It's the adult collectors we have the problems with!"

"Damn those adult collectors!" Yami added as he was putting the Dark Magician figure by the Dark Magician girl on the shelf in his typical pose. "Damn them!" he squeaked. This only made Solomon laugh as he walked down stairs.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_If your a collector like I am you know how this feels. xD While I don't have any Yu Gi Oh figures...yet, I do have other figures and dolls that I keep mint in the boxes (for those who don't know, it means I pretty much bought them and never opened them). I know when I opened my Sebastian Taeyang Doll to show my friend, after litterally 30 seconds I regretted it and had that "AWWW MANN!" moment. xD So what did I do?...Well being someone with a job I did what anyone would do in my position...I bought another one xD. So I have two Regular Sebastian Taeyangs, (As well as a Teacher version, and a regular Dal Ciel) one that's been opened and the other that has not. The opened one when i'm not using for photos I put him back in his box (Because like I had Yami do I opened that box very carefully LOL), when he's out of the box and I put him in my bag to carry him I have him wrapped in a towel so he won't get damaged or dirty...yes...I baby him so much. xD I probably take care of him more than I do myself LOL. My other figures that are MIB I basically keep either in drawers (like my Kuroshitsuji petite prop pluses! Nyaaa! =D), or I have them on my shelves or what not, though some I have...pinned to my wall. xD Yes..you read that right. Some of my figures (Like my Vampire Hunter D limited edition figure! *squees!*) are pinned in their boxes to my walls without doing any form of damage to the boxes. Except for 2...that yeah I kinda have propped on top of a box that is pinned to said wall. _

_Okay I lied...I did have some Yu Gi Oh figures at one point, but I sold them. But honestly they weren't the ones I wanted . and...Yeah...when I saw them at the store I can't even remember why I bought them, I think it was cause of one reason or another. But oh well. xD I'ma eventually buy the figures I want though. o3o _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know I had to stop a few times because I was laughing so hard at the memories that it reminded me of when it comes to my figures. It's a good thing I didn't have a co worker with me. xD They'd of thought i'd gone insane...again...=P (Kinda hard to think of someone as normal when you walk in on them making Dark Magician Girl shoes at work...I NEEDED THEM FOR MY COSPLAY OKAY!) xD_

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
